The Crop Circle Syndrome
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: FINISHED! Agents Di and Chase are out to stop an evil alien, Commander Meg, and her crew from raiding the farmland of Earth. How will the MIB react when Chase gets captured?
1. Close Encounters

Please don't plagiarize or sue me, that really gets on my nerves (or I imagine it would G). All characters used in this story are mine. (Except for Zed, although his name is never really used.) That's right, I made up the WHOLE cast, they all came straight out of my head, so to speak. Although I do NOT own MIB, that would rock, but hey, I don't. *sigh* Hope you enjoy the story.

The Crop Circle Syndrome

Part 1: Close Encounters

Hannah and Zack raced across the cornfield, following Max, their hound. "Max! Wait up boy!" Hannah panted, wiping her orange hair from her eyes.

"You'd think he was trackin' a ghost or something," Zack laughed, "What a crazy mutt."

It was then when the noises were heard. Strange shrill sounds, like lasers firing. Hannah and Zack clasped their hands over their ears. Max let out a howl.

"What is it Zack?"

"How should I know?!"

The noises finally died down and Max ran into the clearing, a clearing that had just recently appeared.

Hannah and her brother followed and stood gazing, awestruck at what they saw. There, in the middle of their uncle's cornfield, was a large triangular design with an odd spiral on each point.

"Whoa," Zack muttered.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, "Uncle Ross is gonna be mad."

******

What appeared to be a dark rain cloud hung over the field, it's occupants watching the ship's screen, amused at the dumbfounded Earth children. 

"We'll have this whole countryside running scared in a matter of days." Hipner, a gray alien with long thick feelers for hair chuckled.

"Yes," another voice agreed, the yellow speaker clinching the symbol controls grinned widely as she announced, "and these pathetic Earth vermin will be powerless to stop us!"

Uta, the ship's problem solving expert placed a pink three-fingered hand on her shoulder, "Commander Meg…" the yellow alien spun around, "This had better be good Uta!"

Maintaining her emotionless expression she presented her notes on the meager planet, "It appears that such activities are monitored closely by the human alien control force known as the MIB. By creating these 'crop circles' we are not only frightening the local farmers but drawing unwanted attention to ourselves."

A frown crossed Commander Meg's face, "And exactly what do you propose we do? Abandon the whole mission? Run away like---like---HUMANS?!"

"No ma'am," a hint of fear shook Uta's voice, "it's just, this whole mission puts us all at great risk. The cloaking device won't prevent detection by MIB scanners."

"Hmm…" Meg set to work devising one of her devious plans, "if the MIB wants trouble to hunt down, then we'll just have to give 'em some."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you Commander." Uta admitted.

"It's simple," Meg turned, a menacing look etched over her features, "the MIB tracks down alien scum causing problems on their planet. But if all the agents get tied up with more 'urgent' matters, then they won't have anyone left to send out to investigate a simple crop circle appearance that's probably just a hoax anyways."

"You mean you wish to distract them while we carry out our mission." Uta summarized.

"Exactly." Meg began to cackle. "The MIB wants trouble. Well we'll give 'em trouble like they won't believe!!!"

******

Agent Di came racing down the hallway and crashed into her partner upon rounding the corner. "HEY!!!"

THUD!!

"Oooohhh…" Di groaned, rubbing her back.

Two irritated yellow eyes met her gaze, "What?! You ran into me Chase!"

"AGENT DI!!!!"

"What'd you do now?" he asked, the voice of their boss growing louder and more threatening.

"Nothing," Di lied to the JeeDangian.

"IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing'." Chase smirked.

Di gave her partner a death glare that said it was best he didn't ask. "Uh, hehe," Chase tugged at his tie, "want me to come with you?"

In lieu of a response Di grabbed his tie and jerked him all the way back to the head of the MIB's office.

The white haired man looked up from his coffee and stack of papers, "I see you've brought your body guard eh Agent Di?"

With a nervous laugh Di nodded. "Well Sir, what are partners for?"

Her boss did NOT look amused. "Tough crowd," she mumbled.

Taking a moment to silently bore holes through the red head with his eyes the 'chief' stood and slapped a folder into her hands. "Alright Di, you want out. And I want you out. So I'm assigning you and your partner hot sheet duty. You will go to Frank's newsstand and get the latest scoop on alien activity, preferably the illegal kind. Do this and report DIRECTLY back to headquarters for you next exciting outing."

"And what might that be Sir?" Chase inquired.

With a wide grin he replied, "Daycare duty."

"WHAT?!" Chase and Di shouted.

"You've got a lot of bundled up energy Agent," their boss addressed Di, "You certainly had enough to start an all out food fight down in the MIB Cafeteria this morning."

"B-but," Chase stuttered, dreading Daycare duty with a bunch of extraterrestrial hyperactive children, "why do I have to go?"

The man in black glanced at Di, who was wearing a stupid lopsided smile, and answered smugly, "What are partners for?"

________________________________________________________________________

HELP! I NEED reviews! PLEASE! This fiction is for a comic book that I'm doing in my art class. I have to have reviews to make this interesting!!! Oh and thanks for reading. ^_^


	2. From Bad to Worse

The Crop Circle Syndrome

Part 2: From Bad to Worse

A pug sat near a stack of tabloids on the newsstand as the two agents arrived.

"Hey stool pigeon," Di greeted him, "What's new?"

The alien in the dog disguise backed away, "Look, I don't know nothin' about nothin'."

"Sure you don't." Di teased, flipping through a paper with a heading that read 'Elvis Spotted on Government Satellite Photos'.

"Alright Franky," Chase stepped up and grabbed the dog by the collar, "time to spill your guts."

Di rolled her eyes, "That a boy Chase, scare the useless information right out of him."

"Useless?" Chase asked.

Di shoved a paper in his face and he read it aloud, "Crop circles appear in field outside city. Farmer's niece and nephew claim aliens were involved."

"Now drop the dog and let's get going." Di instructed, "If we hurry maybe Zed will put us on the case instead of Daycare Duty."

"Looks like you're off the hook this time Franky," Chase set the annoyed alien down, "But keep your paws clean."

The pug growled as the two aliens walked away. "That guy's lucky I just got back from my walk or I'd soil that suit of his."

******

Commander Meg was studying a map of the farmland below the ship when Uta entered her chambers and announced the arrival of Gent.

"What kept him?" Meg boomed and shoved past the startled crew member.

"Pardon my lateness oh terror of the skies but I was taking care of some---lose ends for the Emperor Marscosh." A well-built green alien with black scales spoke solemnly.

The yellow alien smiled wickedly, "I trust your mission was a success?"

"Naturally." Gent gave her a toothy smile that suggested the 'loose ends' had met with an untimely end.

"Excellent, now I have a little assignment for you." Meg began, "It seems that the MIB pose a threat to our mission here on Earth."

"What would you have me do about that?" Gent inquired menacingly.

"Distract them, they need something to occupy their time while the crew and I drive the farming humans from their fields and harvest what we came for."

"Did you have any particular distraction in mind?" 

Meg grinned savagely, "Just make it good."

"Kidnappings usually work well for this sort of situation. I could take a prisoner. Hold them at bay. And then collect a large reward for my captive's return." Gent offered.

"That would work out perfectly for you." Meg sneered, "Get the ransom money and the fee you've charged us. It's ludicrous."

"It's business." Gent replied calmly.

"Very well." she agreed, "But if you fail to keep the MIB off our backs, I'll put a Retubian laser sword through yours."

Gent bowed slightly and made his way out of the main room.

Once he was gone Uta turned to the commander, "Commander Meg, do you think it's wise to trust Gent to take care of the MIB on his own?"

Meg was silent for a moment, "He'll do my bidding, no hit man in the universe is dumb enough to double-cross me or return having failed. And if Gent's to be the first, I guarantee he'll be the last."

******

Di and Chase rushed into the chief's office as soon as they got back. Any other agent would've done the same, the dreaded Daycare Duty was something NO ONE wanted to handle. One would prefer paperwork over screaming alien children any day.

"Sir!" Di burst through the door with Chase on her heels. She waved the paper at the white haired man looking at her smugly.

"Yes Agent Di? Back so soon? I see you're looking forward to Daycare Duty." he mused. Finally, a chance to pay back these two headaches and reduce his intake of aspirin for the day.

"Uh…actually Sir. We've got some news about crop circle appearances." Di stated, handing him the paper.

"Hmm…" he read what was typed thoroughly then placed the paper down on his desk. "A hoax Agent Di. It has to be. Nothing was taken and no cattle were present to behave strangely afterwards. There's just nothing in this article to suggest to me that this little encounter with aliens was real."

"So let us investigate it!" Di pleaded, "Anything but Daycare Duty Sir!"

Chase nodded, "We would be out of your hair for the day Sir."

He thought this over, "And if this turns out to be more than an elaborate hoax?"

"We'll report the matter to you ASAP and wait for backup before making a move." Chase said the words, though he didn't mean a single one. And Di knew that. 

'We're gonna be in more trouble than before when this case is over.' she sighed to herself. But even the hotheaded antics of her partner were worth suffering if she could get out of alien spit up and playing human sacrifice during a game of Indians and Agents. Why Agent W put up with that was beyond Di.

"Very well," the head of the MIB agreed, "but if you two screw this up and blow your cover…"

"We know, we know," both agents groaned, "Daycare Duty."

"…for a month." he added.

The two agents exchanged looks of terror but before Di could back out and cut her losses Chase agreed for her, "We won't let you down Sir. C'mon Di, let's roll!"

Before she could object Di was being dragged out of her boss's office and down to the garage. "Chase!" she shouted once they were both buckled in.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What were you thinking?!" she demanded, "Daycare Duty for a day is bad enough, but for a month?!"

Chase shrugged and turned the key in the ignition, "Don't sweat it, all we have to do is go down to that farm and interrogate the witnesses. What could go wrong?"

Di bonked her head on the dashboard, "Jinx, thy name is Chase."

________________________________________________________________________

*Read and review please. I've gotta kinda rush through this one since I'm illustrating it too. UGH! Anyways, hope everyone's enjoying the second chapter. The next one should be up soon…I hope.*


	3. How to Bag an Alien

The Crop Circle Syndrome

Part Three: How to Bag an Alien

"Uncle Ross!" Hannah called from the living room. "Some secret agents are here!"

"Actually," Di chuckled as a tall man in his mid forties approached, "we're from the FBI. I'm Agent Seven and this is my partner Agent Nine."

"Right," Ross stated skeptically, "Well I suppose you two are here to ask about the crop circle incident."

The two agents nodded.

"You here to laugh about it too?" he added, "That's what the local authorities did."

"No sir, we just want the facts." Chase replied sternly. He was starting to get into his role. Di dreaded that.

"The facts eh?" Ross huffed, "Well here they are. For the past few nights weird noises have kept coming from my field and a few other fields nearby. The animals go nuts and then things get quiet again. By morning there's always a big design in the middle of the field. The crops are getting destroyed and no one's doing anything about it!"

"The authorities don't believe you," Di nodded, "The believe this is all some elaborate hoax you and the locals are pulling for publicity."

"Why the heck would I ruin my own crops?" Ross demanded, "Fame ain't nothin' if you're broke!"

Di thought for a second, "You said something about 'weird noises', what did they sound like?"

"The kids were out there one night when it happened," Ross answered gruffly, "They can tell ya."

Zack and Hannah stepped forward. "It sounded like lasers going off." Hannah said shyly.

"Lasers?" Chase repeated.

"Yeah." Zack exclaimed, "Like when Ultra Dude faced the Evil Overlord in _Attack of the Robotic Zombies_!"

"Cute kid," Di muttered.

Chase shook his head, "My suggestion, lower your intake of sugar."

"What else can you tell us about that night?" Di asked.

Hannah twirled around in place. "Our dog didn't like them."

"Them who?" Chase and Di asked in unison.

"The aliens." she answered.

"What aliens?" Chase persisted.

"The ones in the cloud." Zack pointed out the window and up towards a large storm cloud in the sky.

"Whoa." Di murmured, stepping out onto the porch. "How long has that thing been there?"

"Bout four days now," Ross replied, "And the weatherman ain't said word one about rain for nearly a week."

Chase leaned over and whispered to his partner, "Di, that's a cloaked alien ship. And they're probably watching us right now."

"Perfect," Di groaned, "we'd better contact the boss."

Chase nodded and turned to the family. "Mind if we go and check out these crop circles for ourselves?"

"Sure," Ross agreed, "I'll just get my boots on and-"

"That's alright," Di interjected, grabbing Chase, "we can manage."

It didn't take the two agents long to reach the center of the latest crop circle.

"Alright," Di took out her communicator, "Chief's gonna want to know about this."

Up in the spaceship Commander Meg was furiously pounding on her view screen, "Where is that incompetent louse Gent when we need him?!"

Hipner was staring at the radar screen and noticed a third blip appear behind the first two. "I think that 'louse' may actually be doing his job Commander."

Meg stormed over to Hipner's station and checked the screen for herself. "This should be good." she grinned menacingly.

"Well, what's the hold up?" Chase asked for what seemed like the hundredth time to his partner who was frantically trying to contact their boss.

"I'm not getting a connection," she scowled, "something's jammed this cheap piece of junk!"

"Something…" Chase began looking up at the dark cloud hovering above them, "…or someone?"

A shot was fired sending Chase to the ground. "Chase!" Di screamed.

"It's a trap!" he yelled, clutching his left side. "Get down!"

Di did as told but crawled over to her fallen partner, "Chase hold still, I'll pull that thing out of you."

Wiggling the dart a bit she was able to loosen it just enough to yank it out of her partner's green flesh.

"It looks like a tranquilizer." she stated. "But who-"

Just then a hissing figure stepped out from amidst the crops which were still standing by the edge of the design. Snarling at the helpless agents he raised his weapon again. "So you're is the ominous pair the MIB has sent out to investigate the crop circles? I must say, I'm UNDERwhelmed."

The world was growing black around Chase so he rapidly turned his attention to his partner, "Di…you've got to…run. Get help."

"I can't just leave you out here with this creep!" Di shouted, drawing her blaster and aiming it at Gent.

"The name's Gent, Red." with a lightening fast move Gent drew his sidearm and shot the blaster out of Di's grasp.

"Yeah," Di rubbed her sore hand, "well it'll be MUD by the time I'm through with you!"

"Di…" Chase knew this was no time for her to show her stubborn streak, "…you're not even armed, get out of here."

Then the world went black for the male agent and he sank back to the ground drugged and helpless.

"Chase!" Di grabbed his shoulders and shook him furiously, "CHASE!!!"

Gent wasn't one to pause for sappy moments. "One down…one to go." he raised his weapon and fired.

Di dodged the dart and reluctantly stumbled over to the crops by the far edge of the design. She felt terrible leaving her partner behind but it wouldn't do either of them any good if she were captured.

"HA! Look at that pathetic human run!" Hipner chuckled.

Tears stung at Di's eyes as she raced through the field fearing that Gent was right on her tail.

But Gent was standing over Chase now. With a minor amount of effort he hoisted the unconscious agent up on his shoulders.

"What's that fool doing?!" Meg boomed, "He's letting that girl get away!"

"But Commander Meg," Uta spoke up, "if she were captured who would tell the MIB about the other agent's kidnapping?"

Meg ground her teeth together furiously and contacted Gent, "You idiot! She'll lead the MIB right to us!"

"Not if she doesn't have the chance," Gent's image grinned, "I'll take this one to a secluded hideout in the city and contact the MIB with a ransom demand from there. They won't even bother coming back here."

"And if they do," Hipner grimaced and pressed a button on his panel, a streak of neon green light shot out and singed a mass of crops below, "we'll take care of them."

Meg smiled devilishly at this, "We may actually pull this off. So a few humans may die in the process? You can't ravage a planet---without destroying a few lives." Sinister laughter followed and echoed through the very depths of the ship. And once again, the fate of the world rested in the hands of the Men in Black.

________________________________________________________________________

*Okay, moving along with this story, part 4 should be up soon. Please read & review. Thanks for reading! ^_^*


	4. Ransom & Motives, Agent T

The Crop Circle Syndrome

Part Four: Ransom & Motives/Agent T

The head of the MIB was in his office shuffling through a large stack of folders that a paper pusher had just deposited on his desk. The door suddenly flew open and a disheveled Agent Di stumbled in.

He cocked an eyebrow at the panting agent, this was going to be bad news.

"Agent Chase…kidnapped…crop circles…REAL!" was all she managed to spit out before collapsing.

Sighing he got up from his desk and helped the agent up. Once she was seated and her breathing less rapid he started asking her questions.

"Now calmly tell me exactly what happened out there." 

Wiping her brow Di took a deep breath and began explaining, "Agent Chase and I went out to that farm and questioned the family about those crop circles. The aliens are apparently using a fake storm cloud to cloak their ship. They were hanging right over the field. Chase and I went out there to contact you but something jammed the communicator."

The chief listened intently, this was bad. Alien menaces hovering over crops only meant one thing…they were after the soil. On distant planets the land became so over farmed that the nutrients in the soil had no time to replenish themselves. Soon the land became barren and no crops would grow. In an effort to restore the nutrients to their poor soil aliens often sent scouts out to other planets to obtain vast amounts of their soil and return it to their home world to replenish their soil. This often resulted in mass agricultural destruction for the unlucky planet the aliens ravaged.

"Agent Chase was hit with a tranquilizer that some weird scaly alien fired at us. It was a total surprise attack. Chase went down and then the creep with the gun came after me. I tried to stop him Sir, but-" Di went on explaining.

"That's alright Agent," her boss patted her shoulder, "there's no shame in a tactical retreat."

"But now Chase is in the clutches or that---that---Gent guy!" Di exclaimed.

"Gent?" 

Just then another paper pusher came rushing into the office. "Sir! There's an alien on screen that says he's got a very important message for you. And Sir…he claims he has one of our agents."

The chief's face took on a stern and unyielding look as he nodded and went down to the main floor with Di trailing along behind.

The main screen revealed the sneering face of an alien identified as Gent. "Ah, the head man himself."

"Cut the wise cracks Gent, what do you want?" the chief demanded.

"I think it's what YOU want." Gent chuckled and held up Agent Chase by his collar.

"CHASE!" Di shouted.

The poor alien had his human mask removed and looked the worst for the wear. He was still groggy from the sedative but held his eyes open before the startled agents.

"Let him go Gent," the chief ordered, "you'll gain nothing by holding him hostage."

"Oh I think I might," Gent grinned deviously, "and if you ever wanna see Green Boy alive again, I suggest you pay up."

"No chance." the chief stated firmly.

Di looked terrified as Chase's eyelids slid down. He was out again.

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear." Gent kneed Chase in the stomach and a muffled groan escaped the captive alien's gagged mouth. "Either you pay me 2 million Earth bucks, American money, by sundown, or I use Green Boy here as my personal punching bag!"

The screen went black as Gent finished his threat and the agents were left standing there with Gent's last words ringing in their ears.

"What now?" Di asked softly. She HATED Gent and would make it her personal mission to pay him back and teach him that NO ONE messed with HER partner.

The head of the MIB looked to one of the agents, "Were we able to get a fix on Gent's location?"

"Yes Sir," the agent, Agent W, nodded. "He's working out of an old rundown factory downtown."

"Figures," the chief muttered, "I'm gonna send some agents down there ASAP to get Chase back. Then we'll take care of those crop circles."

"Uh Sir," Di spoke up, "I'd like to volunteer to rescue Chase. He is my partner after all."

"That's very noble of you Agent Di but I'm afraid that I can't just send you out there alone."

"I'll go with her Sir." a new agent stepped forward.

The new agent had long hair streaked with several shades of blonde. She looked every bit the part of an action loving, crime solving, stylish MIB agent. 

The chief nodded and turned to Di. Gesturing to the new agent he introduced them, "Agent Di, this is one of our newest recruits, Agent T."

"Charmed," Di shook hands with the new agent. She had a surprisingly firm grip.

"I look forward to working with you Agent Di." Agent T smiled.

"Take care you two." the chief cautioned, "I don't want anymore agents getting abducted."

"No problem Sir," Di saluted.

"We'll exercise extreme caution," Agent T assured him, "And kick some alien butt." she added beneath her breath.

Agent Di flashed a smile, she could tell she was gonna like this partner. "Careful," she laughed, "I might get used to having a competent partner."

"I'm sure Agent Chase will be thrilled to know you feel that way," T chuckled.

"Alright Agents," the chief spoke up, "get out there and teach that piece of alien slime why the MIB is the best law enforcement organization in the galaxy!"

________________________________________________________________________

*Getting exciting? I hope so, G. I'm looking forward to writing more of this. Hope everyone's enjoying the story. Reviews are appreciated! No flames please.*


	5. Scrubbing Out Alien Scum

The Crop Circle Syndrome

Part Five: Scrubbing Out Alien Scum

Things looked hopeless from where Chase was dangling, over a vat of bubbling poison from Gent's home world. If it weren't for the gag in his mouth he would've inhaled so many of the fumes that he'd have passed out again.

'_He's done this to distract the others from that spaceship over the fields._' Chase was kicking himself for getting captured. '_At least Di got out safe. Not that that does me any good._'

Grinning Gent stepped out of the shadows and starred up triumphantly at his captive. "Saying your prayers agent?"

Chase mumbled insults at Gent through his gag and glared at the smug expression on his scaly face.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick and painless---make that slow and agonizing." Gent chuckled.

He was stopped from gloating further when a dot bleeped on his radar device. "Looks like company's coming."

Chase started to sweat, and this time it wasn't because of the heat. It was Di, he knew it. She was walking right into a trap and there was nothing he could do to warn her.

******

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Di shouted over the roar of the engine as the vehicle sped through the alleyways.

"I've already pushed the little red button as far in as it will go!" Agent T shouted back. For someone who thought so little of her partner Di certainly did seem to care about him a lot.

"Well floor it T!" Di cried impatiently, reaching into the backseat and pulling out her Series 4 De-atomizer.

They spun into the back parking lot of the empty building and cautiously entered through the side.

"It's awfully quiet in here." T murmured.

Di was looking at the screen to the tracer for the chip that had been implanted into her partner's standard issue MIB watch. Just another security measure thought up by Yazmine, one of the newest staff additions to the MIB's lab.

Chase struggled against the chains as he watched Di and another agent enter the building and search for a light switch.

"There has to be a switch around here somewhere." Di grumbled.

"Well hurry up," T whispered, "I can barely see an inch past my-"

Before T could utter another syllable the lights flickered on all at once.

"-thanks."

"I didn't do it." Di muttered uneasily, raising her weapon and edging over to T.

"Then who?"

"Ah ladies, so nice to see you." Gent sneered and stepped out in front of them with his own weapon raised high. "But correct if I'm wrong, aren't they called the _Men_ in Black?"

"I say we clubber him just for that." T scowled.

"Sounds good to me." Di took aim and fired, her blast was deflected by some sort of force field surrounding Gent.

The scaly menace laughed harshly, "You fools! Did you honestly think I wouldn't be prepared for your predictable attacks?"

"Did you honestly think we hadn't planned on that?" T countered, taking a device out of her suit pocket and pressing a button. The device sent out a high pitch frequency designed to scramble the circuits of certain alien defenses causing them to malfunction.

"What?" Gent starred in shock as the barrier around him flickered and then vanished.

"Now Di!"

Taking aim once more Di fired, this time, Gent was knocked back to the other side of the building. Collapsing after he hit a cement wall Gent fell to the floor.

"You handle Gent," Di called, racing for a nearby ladder to the rafters, "I'll free Chase."

"Right," T nodded and raced over to the fallen alien.

Chase looked up as his partner crawled across the rafters and reached down to pull him up. Grabbing the chains Di realized this wasn't going to be an easy task. She yanked as hard as she could and nearly lost her balance before she was able to pull Chase up. "Not to sound cruel Chase, but you have GOT to go on a DIET!"

Pulling the gag off he replied sarcastically, "My hero."

"Don't tempt me to shove you!"

"No time," he stood up and started making his way to the ladder, "we've got to stop those aliens before they make a clean getaway."

"A simple 'thank you' would be nice." Di grumbled.

"Alright Sir," T finished talking to the chief and closed the communicator. "Listen you two, I'm staying here and waiting for the containment crew so we can take Gent back to headquarters but the boss wants you to go out to that field and take down those aliens."

"I plan to." Chase answered dashing out the door.

"HEY!" Di shouted, "Did you forget? You have a PARTNER!"

She barely managed to buckle up before Chase slammed his foot down on the accelerator and sped out of the parking lot.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to release me?" Gent asked T from inside the building, "You know, I could make it worth your while…"

T raised her leg and kneed the slime ball in the stomach, "Quiet creep! Or this _Woman_ in Black will use you for a punching bag!"

________________________________________________________________________

*The next chapter is underway. Hope everyone's enjoying this fiction and my Halloween fiction, "Halloween Havoc". ^_~ *


	6. Trigger Happy

The Crop Circle Syndrome

Part Six: Trigger Happy

Up in the spacecraft Commander Meg was grinning from ear to pointed ear. "Just a few more minutes and we'll have collected enough minerals from this location to zap this whole area free of fertile soil!"

"Then we can move on to the next third rate dump on this miserable planet and clean them out too." Hipner chuckled.

"We may be celebrating prematurely," Uta cautioned, "there appears to be a blip on the radar. They're coming at lightening fast speed."

"THE MIB!" Meg slammed her fists down on a piece of equipment. Turning to Hipner she ordered, "DESTROY THEM!!!"

Spinning back around to his station Hipner took the crop circle designing controls and positioned the ray to annihilate the two agents as they emerged from their vehicle.

"Let's move!" Chase called as he leapt from the driver's seat.

"HEY PAL!" Di shouted, "WHO DIED AND MADE YOU BOSS OF THIS PARTNERSHIP?!"

"C'MON!"

Di grumbled and stared up at the clouded spacecraft noticing what looked like lightening. "Nice special effects," she muttered, "what WILL they think up next?"

"What?" Chase asked and followed his partner's gaze.

The flashing cloud could only mean one thing, "Di!" he leapt at his partner and pushed her out of the way as a beam shot down and blew up their vehicle.

"We are so in trouble for this," she groaned as she picked herself up and stared at the flaming wreckage.

"We're **dead** if we don't move!" Chase yelled and snagged her arm.

"What's taking so long Hipner?" Meg demanded.

"Those two agents are too fast for the ray Commander," Hipner exclaimed in frustration.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Meg cried and shoved Hipner out of his seat, taking control she locked on to her targets, "IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT…"

**__**

ZAP!!!

Stalks flew into the air and a dust cloud formed. The crew peered down and searched for any remains. 

"It appears as though your aim was dead on Commander," Uta stated as the dust began to clear.

"You zapped those amateurs into ashes!" Hipner praised.

Meg was grinning deviously as she glared down at the whole her blast had created in the Earth. Indeed, the increased charge of the blast had left ashes around the imprint.

"Should we send down a scout?" Uta inquired.

"Like anyone's gonna be stupid enough to do that!" Hipner laughed.

Meg turned to the laughing lackey, "Did you just volunteer Hipner?"

******

The obnoxious alien picked his way through the ashy remains of the area where the crew had last spotted the MIB agents. "I think it's safe to say that we've rid ourselves of those goody goods."

"You'd better be sure before you sit foot back on this vessel," Meg warned through the communicator.

Hipner closed the connection and rolled his eyes, "The things I do for this job."

He got a few feet further towards the end of the burnt area before someone jumped him from behind.

Up in the spaceship Meg was busy planning the next location on the planet that she and her crew would pillage.

"This wasteland isn't worth the fuel it will take to get there," she muttered pointing to a map of the Earth, "On the other hand, this area seems to thrive off of agricultural products."

"Commander," Uta interrupted.

"What is it now?"

"We've lost contact with Hipner."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you sure you know how to work that thing?" Di asked as Chase finished crossing wires and shut the case to the communicator.

"Sure, and I've defused bombs before too so don't sweat it."

"Show off," Di whispered.

After pressing a few buttons they'd managed to make contact with the ship hovering overhead.

"Hipner's made contact again," another crew member informed the commander. "He says the image isn't clear because the communicator was dropped and damaged but he's requesting permission to come aboard."

"That bumbling idiot," Meg fumed, "get him up here so I can personally wring his neck!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well?" Di asked as a transmission was returned.

"We're in!" Chase exclaimed.

A teleport beam shown down and Chase jerked Di into it before the crew could see them.

The teleportation pad in the ship began to glow as two figures appeared.

"What the-" Meg began.

"Surprise." Di grinned and took aim with her Series 9 Reaper.

Meg was blasted back into the ship's flight controls, destroying the equipment. "No human will wreck our mission!" she shouted and pulled out her sidearm.

"What's that?" Di asked as Chase battled with oncoming crew members.

"Looks like a Etunuin Opez Shriller."

"A what?"

"It makes a loud noise when it fires!" Chase shouted. "Just don't get shot!"

Sure enough, when Meg fired her weapon an ear splitting noise pierced the air. Di dodged the blast and fired again. Meg was also able to dodge the blast and soon an all out showdown took place.

Chase had managed to fight off most of the other crew members, who were less skilled at combat than their commander. Now it was between Di and Meg. Not to mention the fact that with the flight controls destroyed the whole ship was going down!

"CHASE!" Di yelled, "STEER THIS HEAP AWAY FROM THAT HOUSE!"

Chase darted over to the controls as Meg fired at his partner. 

"Forget it agent, this planet is nothing but a miserable dirt ball just asking to be plundered!" Meg cried and continued firing. She was definitely getting in more blasts than Di--but then--that was all part of Di's plan.

"Prepare to meet your maker Earth vermin." Meg smirked as the agent stepped out from behind the machinery.

"I don't think so," Di countered, observing the low energy level that the weapon's monitoring system was showing.

Meg fired but nothing happened. She fired again, still nothing. Screaming in frustration she slammed the weapon down and watched it shatter on the floor.

"My turn." Di smiled and took aim.

Chase breathed a sigh of relief, it looked as if he'd managed to steer the ship back towards the field and away from the house. He was startled when a singed alien soared over his head and crashed into the view screen.

"Let's get outta here!" Di called.

The two agents dashed over to the teleportation pad and dissolved out of sight just as the ship came crashing down in the center of the field.

Hipner came to in time to see the rest of the crew, including Commander Meg, come staggering out of the spaceship and collapse into an unconscious heap.

Scratching his head he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and met up with Chase's fist.

"Lights out." the agent grinned.

Di had just finished calling for a containment crew when she turned to Chase and sighed, "Well, the good news is that our communicators are finally working. The BAD news is that we don't have a way back to headquarters. Unless we wanna sit here with the freak show and wait for the containment crew." 

Chase dreaded that option. He could just see himself forced to sit in a van with the containment crew personnel asking him over and over about how he'd gotten their vehicle blown up.

"Don't we have any other choices?" he groaned.

The red head thought for a minute before getting an idea. "Well…"

________________________________________________________________________

*One more chapter and I'm done! Yee Haw! I'm grateful for all the reviews and emails on this fiction (most from the MIB The Series Yahoo Group ^_~). Please review for this chapter and remember it's for a comic book.*


	7. Facing the Music

The Crop Circle Syndrome

Part Seven: Facing the Music

A dingy green pick up truck pulled up in front of the building which was known to all MIB agents as MIB Headquarters. Luckily only two of the truck's occupants knew about what truly lied inside the plain building, just behind the elevator doors.

"Thanks for the ride," Di waved good-bye to the farmer and his niece and nephew.

"Aw it was the least I could do after you and that partner of yours went and helped us out back at the farm." Ross answered from the driver's seat.

"Just doing our job sir." Di smiled.

"Bye space alien warriors!" Zack called, "Don't forget the spaceship in our field!"

"That should be taken care of by the time you get back." Chase chuckled.

Hannah stuck her head out the window and smiled, "That was real cool the way you kicked those aliens' butts."

Di and Chase laughed, it was nice to get a compliment, especially since they were about to spend the rest of the day explaining to the chief why the MIB was short a vehicle now.

"Say," Ross leaned forward over the steering wheel, "you two really aren't from the F.B.I. are ya?"

"No sir," Di replied as she and her partner took out their Ray-Bans. 

"Consider us mere hallucinations that you and your family have suffered from a hot day of working out in the field." Chase finished, holding up his neuralyzer. "Luckily, you decided to go for a ride and maybe take the kids here out for ice cream."

**__**

FLASH!!!

******

After the truck had pulled away, heading in the direction of the nearest ice cream parlor, Chase and Di turned and headed into the building.

"There you two are," their boss greeted them sternly as they entered his office and took seats, "mind telling me why you had to hitch a ride with a farmer?"

"We--uh--had a little _accident_ with our vehicle Sir," Di explained, "it exploded."

"I see." the chief was being unusually calm about this. "Well, as long as you two are alright."

"Really?" Chase gasped.

"As long as you two are ALRIGHT…" the chief continued, "…you can manage a week's worth of daycare duty and give Agent W downstairs a break."

"Ooohhh…" the agents groaned, getting up from their seats.

"You park in the WORST POSSIBLE PLACES!" Di scolded Chase as they headed out.

"ME?!" Chase scowled, "You're the one who couldn't get a move on so those aliens wouldn't fire at the vehicle!"

"Don't try to blame this on me!" Di continued, "I wasn't the one who got caught!"

"And I didn't ask you to come after me!"

"Well I wish I hadn't!"

"So do I!"

Agent W entered the office smiling, "I guess this means I get a week off?"

The chief nodded, "What's this?"

W handed him the folder with paperwork faxed in from the containment crew.

"Looks like a pretty open and shut case," he remarked, "the criminals are incarcerated, the soil's minerals have been replenished, and the trouble making agents will be completing these forms and tending to alien youngsters for the next week."

"Yep," Agent W laughed and closed the folder as Zed handed it back to her after signing the documents, "and so ends _The Crop Circle Syndrome_."

~*The End*~

________________________________________________________________________

*Yay! I'm finally done with this fiction! Just in time to make a comic book out of it. Please review and let me know what you think. I've got sketches to finish right now, so I'll see ya next fic! ^_~*


End file.
